A Questioned Conversation
by 62442fanatic
Summary: Re-posted, sorry I deleted it. James and Lily have a conversation...argument... composed of only Questions. Lily: It was sooo an argument James: Nuh uh, it was a conversation! Lily/James


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

A Questioned Conversation

Friday. A day normally spent dreaming about the weekend and disregarding homework. Unless, of course, you were a 5th year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in which case you would likely be seen working hard in class, or else frantically finishing essays. It was hardly surprising that any Student even slightly serious about their studies was stressed and frustrated. Fights occurred even between the closest friends, over the smallest matters.

Lily Evans was more than just slightly serious about her work. In fact, some might say she was _too_ serious about it. And it was no secret that Lily Evans hated James Potter. So when Lily stepped out of class and started to walk towards him, everyone steered clear. James Potter himself shrank back a little at the anger evident in her face.

"What were you doing in my Arithmancy class yesterday?" Lily's words cut into him like a dull blade. James knew she was simply venting out her feelings. She had done it before now, and he knew the routine. Lily would yell at him about something he had done, and use it as an outlet for her frustration. By now, James had gotten used to it. He simply provoked Lily into yelling at him, and eventually she would run out of steam. Then he would quickly make his escape.

With difficulty-Lily's eyes really did look deadly- He asked, in what he hoped sounded like an arrogant voice, "What were you doing in that class, when it is sooo easy?

Lily looked disgusted at his supposed "arrogance". "Are you implying you are smarter than everyone else?"

James seized the opportunity, and said, in a slightly mocking tone "Is Lily Evans, top student, implying that she needs smartness lessons from me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. Her face wore the same expression she used when she told James to _grow up_.

"Did you know you are the biggest idiot in the school besides Black?"

James felt relieved. She had cooled down and become simply annoyed with him. That was good. But just in case, he'd better keep talking.

" Did you know I take that as a compliment?" he replied, grinning.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" Lily asked, frustrated. So much for cooling down.

James, however, wasn't listening to her. He had just noticed a certain greasy haired boy, who had appeared next to Lily. The boy whispered something in her ear, and Lily nodded. James watched enviously. When he had left, James asked at last the question that had been burning on his lips for years.

" Why does Snivellus hang out with you?" He said in a tone so similar to the one Lily had used when questioning him that the few lingering people backed away.

Lily, however, simply frowned. She hated that awful name, and James knew it.

"Why do you hate Severus so much?" The question had been in her mind for as long as she could remember. In her desperation for an answer, she had lost all her anger. Her tone was filled with simple curiosity.

The change of tone had a positive effect on James, and he reverted to his original playful manner

"Well, Why do you hate me so much?" he asked teasingly

" What kind of a question is that?" Lily rapidly returned to her former self. Potter was so annoying sometimes.

"What kind of a question was the Snivellus one?" asked James, trying to sound careless. Despite his efforts, though, a trace of resentment remained.

Lily didn't notice, and responded in a tone that bordered on frustration.

" Why won't you stop using my question starters?"

Her familiar frustration quickly dissolved James' resentment.

" Why won't you stop giving them to me?"

" AAAGH! Why are you so brainless?"

James grinned. It was a lame response, and Lily knew it.

" Don't you mean " Aaagh! Why Can't I counter-attack you"? he responded happily. To Lily, however, he sounded merely arrogant.

Suddenly, she realized she was talking to Potter. _Talking _to him, not yelling. This was so bad for her image….

She sighed, realizing defeat. Still, she wasn't just going to let him get the better of her. Instead, she said, "Why am I even talking to you?" in a voice that suggested he was a hopeless case. To an outsider, it would have seemed as though Lily had the upper hand, and was simply feeling as though she had wasted her time on James.

James noticed this, but he really didn't really care. After all, it was Lily. How could he be upset? But there was one thing he still had to stay

"Why haven't I still asked you the question?" He asked in a slightly urgent tone.

"What question? Haven't you been asking only questions?" Lily asked, slightly panicked.

" Want me to ask you?"

"Just ask me, alright?"

James face suddenly became serious, scaring Lily even more. Suddenly, he blurted , "Lils, will you go out with me?"

"What is the opposite of yes?" Lily asked. She had not meant to sound cold, but it came out that way, After all, she had been scared something serious had happened, and to find out that it was something so silly was a little annoying.

James pouted.

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

Oh, if looks could kill, Harry Potter would have been fatherless.

"Why do _you_ have to be so mean?" she shot back.

The remark hit home. Despite Lily's constant remarks about James' lack of common sense, James could tell when he was not wanted.

"Is it time for me to leave?"

Luckily, The bell rang, and Lily's response never came. Lily grabbed her things and ran off to Ancient runes. James had another free period, and decided to spend it on the Quidditch pitch. He wanted to go over the conversation again, and he thought best when he was flying.

After flying for a few moments, he realized something. Lily had been scared when he had started talking urgently. That meant she cared for him, at least a little. And _that _meant he still had a chance of winning her over.

Perhaps there was hope after all.


End file.
